User talk:Demon Razgriz
Messages *Leave them here, and don't forget to sign them! Demon Razgriz 23:47, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Contributions Hello Demon Razgriz, I am Enyalius. On Halopedia you know me as EwCDnaudee419. I'm the head Admin. on this site and would like to thank you for contributions, keep up the good work!! --Administrator Enyalius 00:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) :That's what I had in mind, which is why I haven't been on Halopedia as much lately. When I adopted this Wiki 3 weeks ago there was only 102 articles, now look at it. I intend to make this site the ultimate source of God of War information, much like Halo info and Halopedia. I'm glad to finally see a familiar user on this site, good to have you. --Administrator Enyalius 00:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Nice to meet you. I'm Manas101, and an active member of this encyclopedia.Manas101 01:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Hey. I see you've been making category titles within the articles. I'm going to help you with those. However, I don't think you need the "History" titles in my opinion.Manas101 15:44, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Don't put "History" or any title at all, if its something that is exclusive only to the God of War games. However, it is good to put a "Greek Mythology" or "Greek History" titles, followed by a "In God of War" title, if something is from actually Greek myth or history. Sound good?Manas101 15:48, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I should tell you, I'm actually wearing a God of War shirt as we speak. Go to the article on Euryale, and look at the pic in the gallery of the bottom. My shirt just has an image of Kratos on it, but he's in that pose/position.Manas101 15:51, 16 July 2008 (UTC) What do you think of the new quote I did for Pandora's Temple?Manas101 15:57, 16 July 2008 (UTC) In my opinion, I don't think any of the pages need to be stubs. This is an encyclopedia about a specific game/game series, so some articles you just can't put to much info about. Even if its short, I think its perfect if we just do a good job saying how he/she/it plays a part in the game series.Manas101 16:02, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Sounds good.Manas101 16:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Check out the trivia section I added to the Calliope article.Manas101 16:38, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hah, thanks for reminding me. I'll see you in a few.Manas101 16:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Don't worry I took care of it. --Administrator Enyalius 17:20, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Hey there. Just a few minutes ago I saw the E3 trailer of GOW III on Gamespot.Manas101 17:36, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I already got a PS3. I bet the game will be like the Apocalypse or the Armageddon of Greek mythology.Manas101 17:41, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Have you ever heard the song "Indestructible"? I think it's a perfect song for Kratos.Manas101 20:19, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Page move acknowledged. --Administrator Enyalius 20:27, 16 July 2008 (UTC) "I'm an Indestructible Master of War". That sounds so much like Kratos.Manas101 20:30, 16 July 2008 (UTC) User Rights Since I know you from Halopedia, because your an Admin. on another Wiki and because you seem to be active on this site for good I have decided to grant you rollback rights. With your experience I don't believe I need to explain anything about them to you, including how and when to use them. Good Work!! --Administrator Enyalius 16:07, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :The running and care of this site is my top priority, hopefully you can help me in that task. When we hit 500 articles I can go to Wikia Gaming and place a yellow star next to this sites name, possibly attracting new members and making more users aware of our site. I can place an orange star after 1,000 articles and a red star after 5,000 articles. While I would like to make this site as large as possible, I need help maintaining it as well, you have earned your right. Use it well. --Administrator Enyalius 17:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Awsome. I like your idea with the Wiki, although maybe we could use an even better pic like a pic specifically of Kratos (like the pic of him as the new God of War). Regardless though, that is awsome.Manas101 01:12, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Don't mention it.Manas101 01:18, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :You have outdone yourself mah dude. Great job!! Ive already requested a logo and should have a new one soon. Ill throw this picture in the request if I can. Also, if you haven't seen the Dark Knight, go see it.. bring a girl :) It was awesome dude, I saw the midnight show at my local theaters. --Administrator Enyalius 12:54, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah it does, I thought it was a great movie. Maybe the best Batman movie ever made, check the reviews, I haven't seen or heard one bad thing since I saw it. --Administrator Enyalius 19:08, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Already took care of it. --Administrator Enyalius 19:16, 18 July 2008 (UTC) *Ive tried but it keeps saying its a corrupt file or something, I don't know. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. Can you go onto IRC, Halopedia real quick so we can talk? --Administrator Enyalius 19:30, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Great Work You have done a great job, the new logo is a little blurry but it will do fine. I have also changed my password, no offense. Great Work, keep it up!! --Administrator Enyalius 01:58, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey thats no problem, I am going to be deleting articles however is the subjects get irrelevant to God of War. For now your doing fine though. Also, since your an Admin. on another Wiki maybe you can help me again. I want to change the Main Page color from white to red, or any color that would suite this site. White seems to bland and its beginning to annoy me, can you help at all? --Administrator Enyalius 21:03, 21 July 2008 (UTC) So you made the Phalanx and Thermopayle articles? That's fine, I just don't want things on the encyclopedia to extend too far from the GOW series.Manas101 21:48, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Alright, thanks for understanding. I guess the few pages you did are just fine. Thanks again.Manas101 22:12, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :We are on the gaming skin, that's the skin I choose when I changed it. --Administrator Enyalius 22:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks, I figured the same thing. --Administrator Enyalius 03:57, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Mercernaries Wiki + Kratos Userbox Dude I got your message on Halopedia and I gotta say that the Userbox you created was one of the coolest freakin userboxes I have ever seen, Well Done!!! As for the Mercenaries Wiki, I will see what I can doo for you. I will be getting an RfA in Sept. from CommanderTony on Halopedia and I run this site so you will only see me briefly and at usually random times. Thanks again for your contributions and Keep up the great work!!!! --Administrator Enyalius 08:52, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hi there. Nice to be working on this encyclopedia with you again.Manas101 00:48, 15 August 2008 (UTC) A little help please How do you change the title of articles, like how you changed Unknown Fleet to Kratos' Fleet? I'm also wondering how you can create whole new categories? If there's a way I can do this, I have a bit of improvement I can do for the site.Manas101 17:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Do me a favor I'd like your help. Now that I now how to change the title, I'm going over most of the articles that are titled as "The..." and getting ride of the "The". However, that'll also mean changing links on various other pages, or else they'll become useless links. I would just like it if you could help me edit the links throughout the various pages. However, keep "The Challenge of Hades" because we also have an article called "Challenge of Hades".Manas101 20:48, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the help. And sure, go ahead and do that article. Maybe you could start it though by doing a "Greek Mythology" section and talking about the significance of the Pomegranite.Manas101 20:55, 20 August 2008 (UTC) An idea Could we make a category called "Secrets" or "Unlockables"? We could use it to catagorize articles such as secret videos, bonus costumes, unlockable weapons, image galleries, etc.Manas101 00:44, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Some more ideas We've apparently started making articles on the weapons/items of bosses and other main characters, should we do the same for common enemies/monsters as well?Manas101 00:01, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I really don't think we need to know the actuall name of the weapon. We could just call it "sword" or "axe" I don't think it would really matter.Manas101 02:42, 23 August 2008 (UTC) New Category I did the "Heroes trying to change their fate" category if you want to take a look. Manas101 19:16, 25 August 2008 (UTC) One more thing Did you see my bit of advice above about putting in enemy weapon categories? If you don't want to do it we don't have to, but it'll certainly give us more to put into the site. Manas101 19:33, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Added a new Category I added a category called "Enemy Weapons" please check it out and tell me what you think. Manas101 21:00, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Two Questions Okay. Thanks for checking out the new section, but now I'd like to ask you some things. First off, the Blade of Olympus does go in that category right (it's Zeus' sword)? Secondly, should we do articles on the enemies of lesser enemies and not just bosses? I can do the articles if you'd like. Manas101 22:45, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Just a heads up before I begin So you're saying I should make articles for all the enemy weapons?Manas101 00:06, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sounds awsome. *laughs* You're lucky I found this Wiki. When I joined just over two months ago, it had barely over 100 articles.Manas101 00:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Back to School Yes, I'll be starting on Teusday as well, but I'll still be free to check on this site daily, considering that I don't have much of a "life" outside of school (that's not as bad as it sounds, I just mean I'm not a busy person at all).Manas101 00:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) New Article I like the idea, but I think the statues are of Zeus and Cronos (possibly). Also remember to put them in the "Statues" category if you make them.Manas101 00:26, 1 September 2008 (UTC) More Categories If you look around the wiki you'll see I've made multiple new categories. A lot of them are sort of "minor" categories. Manas101 22:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Glad to hear you like them. If you have any ideas for even more just let me know. Manas101 23:48, 7 September 2008 (UTC) 300 I just had to ask, have you seen the movie? Personally it's my favorite. I can't think about GOW without thinking of it, and vice versa. Manas101 23:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Well Chains of Olympus really does bring out the similaries, but even before CoO I always compared them. Both are awsome, both are intense, and well, both are about Spartans. It's like they're the same thing, except GOW is Greek Myth, and 300 is Greek History. Heck, 300 was released only weeks before GOWII. Manas101 00:32, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I actually have an old movie (made in the 60s or sometime around there) called The 300 Spartans. Basically its mostly the same story. Manas101 00:41, 9 September 2008 (UTC) For Kratos' Weapons I added more to what it says across the top of the "Kratos' Weapons" category page. What do you think about what I put? Manas101 22:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Right now I'm going over all the category pages and seeing if I can make their sentences more descriptive and if I can, more entertaining/dramatic.Manas101 23:06, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Barbarian Trivia I added a "trivia" section to the bottom of the Barbarians article. What do you think? Manas101 00:12, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I should add a few more trivial facts to some other articles. Manas101 17:31, 12 September 2008 (UTC) How is it that you became an administrator? I saw that in your signiture. Manas101 17:37, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Administrator? Why does it say Administrator before your name in your signature? You are aware that Manas101 and I are the only Administrators here, me being the senior Admin., right? --Administrator Enyalius 01:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Alright, I understand. --Administrator Enyalius 08:15, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Alright. Thanks for telling me, I was just wondering. Manas101 18:24, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Awsome New Page Check out this really cool new article I made Combos Manas101 19:56, 14 September 2008 (UTC) I worked pretty hard one day actually accumulating each one in each game and recording them down. Manas101 23:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) It wasn't too hard. For God of War I used Rage of the Gods (with Athena's Blessing) plus Poseidon's Rage on the part where you fight all the Doppelgangers. In God of War II I did Arena of the Fates, and set magic to infinite. In Chains of Olympus I wore the Spud of War costume and continually used Charon's Wrath on the Basilisk's head in the first fight. Hyperion Guard pic I uploaded a pic for the Hyperion Guard article. What do you think? Manas101 22:19, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Kratos I guess I never asked you this, but about Kratos, where does he stand on your list of favorite videogame characters? For me he might be my all time fav, but he's definitly the most badass in my opinion. Manas101 00:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I think Kratos is my favorite vg character. I also like Link and the Prince of Persia.Manas101 21:36, 23 September 2008 (UTC) My Halopedia RfA + How are you? Hey I was wondering if you could help me out on Halopedia and vote for me on my RfA. Also, we havent talked in a while. How have you been lately? --Administrator Enyalius 00:54, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :Hey its no big deal man, thanks for telling me. If it gets fixed, whenever the hell that is, just drop me a vote. My RfA opened September 27, 2008 so it will be closed October 27, 2008... I would hope your profile is fixed by then, regardless of my RfA. ;) --Administrator Enyalius 03:15, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot man, I appreciate it. Yeah that happened to me a few times also but it stopped before I had to actually tell an Admin. about it. --Administrator Enyalius 09:38, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Throne Room Seeing as you're the only guy with rollback rights, could you undo all those pointless edits that Maxillim made to Kratos' Throne Room? It's just a stupid way of earning points. Sincerely, Watcher.